Meng Huo/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Meng Huo. Dynasty Warriors 3 *"Why? Why can't I win?" *"I've lost... I cannot handle a seventh time. I shall concede!" *"I will cleave through your soul!" *"Bow before King Meng Huo!" *"Meet your death, maggot!" *"Ah, I'm not finished yet!" Dynasty Warriors 4 *"I'm the king!" *"Let's go, let's go!" *"You want to fight me? Are you stupid?" *"You won't beat me this time!" *"Aw, give me a break!" *"Now we'll see who's boss!" *"Oh, you wanna get stomped on?" *"Pretty good, I gotta say!" *"This isn't over! Remember that!" *"I won't go down... I'm the... king..." *"I'll handle this!" *"The enemy's strong! We have to fight harder!" *"Tch! They're pretty good!" *"You won't break through here!" *"Crush them!" *"This doesn't look good!" *"We can't hold them..." *"We won't last here..." *"Where's the reinforcements?!" *"Be careful! It's dangerous out there!" *"Ha ha ha! I got em!" *"Good job!" *"Amazing!" *"You're one heck of a warrior!" *"You're pretty tough!" *"All hail the Nanman King!" *"We'll all follow your example!" *"We can't fall behind!" *"You won't get away with this!" *"You're too far out! Control yourself!" *"Honey, you're too far out! Be careful!" *"Well done, sweetheart!" *"It's about time!" *"Reinforcements! What a relief!" *"Thank you for coming." *"You've saved us!" *"Hold out!" *"We have to hold!" *"Tough it out!" *"We have to continue fighting!" *"We're counting on you!" *"Wipe them out!" *"We finish this now!" *"Let's wipe them out!" *"Let's finish this now!" *"Sweetheart! You're here!" *"You saved me, sweetheart!" *"You're better than a hundred men, sweetheart!" *"We've gotta do something, sweetheart!" *"We'll turn the tables on em, sweetheart!" *"Let's take them out, sweetheart!" *"Let's finish this, sweetheart!" *"Don't cry, sweetheart..." *"I'll take you on!" *"Say your prayers!" *"Right, let's settle this!" *"Don't get all cocky now!" *"I'll take care of you!" *"You'll pay for what you did!" *"You're alone? What are you, stupid?" *"You're brave, I'll give you that!" *"Out of my way, weakling!" *"This could be interesting!" *"Get out of my way!" *"I can take you!" *"You're all going down!" *"Stay out of my way if you want to live!" Xtreme Mode *"A trip?! As long as there's good food!" *"Oh, Come on! Get it together!" *"Hrahhh!! Give it all you've got!" *"Let's do this together! Hrahhh!!" *"I'm counting on you... Finish... this..." *"I'm sorry... I'm done for..." *"Troublemakers have to be taught a lesson!" *"Hmm... There's gotta be a better way..." *"Turn back before you get hurt!" *"Good! Now the prisoner will have some company!" *"Stop right there, you lousy thief!" *"Who the heck are you?" *"Hey, watch it!" *"Hey! I've had it up to here with you!" *"I'll get you before you get me!" *"People like you don't deserve to live!" *"I haven't forgotten my debt! Let me help!" *"Hey you! Gimme a hand here!" *"Wow, you're good!" *"For you, I can put down my life!" *"This is for you!" *"Hey you!" Empires Mode *"This is it? This will only whet my appetite!" *"These guys might be a little tough..." *"I might have bitten off more than I could chew..." *"We have taken over the stronghold!" *"Hey! Someone please lend us a hand!" *"The defense at our back is full of cracks. Someone help us!" *"Prepare to be crushed the next time we meet!" *"Uh-oh. We are in trouble." *"Leave it to me!" *"Hey! Why isn't that stronghold being guarded?" *"Okay, its time we went to get them." *"Hey, you! Why don't you come and fight by my side?" *"When I attack, I want you to defend this place." *"Alright! Let's push forward!" *"Next time, we will be the ones to gain glory." *"Our troops are scattered! We'll reorganize here." *"I smell rats...I'll wait for them to come out here." *"We won't make it! Pull back!" *"You think you can escape me? Here I come!" *"I'll kill you for that!" *"The idiots are saying something." *"I'll be there. Wait for me." *"I'm here! Let's kick them out!" *"I'll join you. Let's go get 'em now!" *"I am the King! I will never give up!" *"I'll not forget this! Next time, you'll get what's coming to you." *"I came back for more!" *"Hey! Good job!" *"I will crush the lot of you!" *"Take on the Yellow Turbans? Alright! They are now my prey!" *"They all talk about rebels and justice. But you can't hide that they are still attacking their own city." *"They don't seem any different from the bad guys." *"It's finally begun! I can't wait! Alright, it's time to take over the Land!" *"That's a huge land out there... Let's go and conquer the whole thing!" *"It doesn't matter how many there are! I'll take 'em all on!" *"Yeah! Show them our strength now!" *"Alright, listen up! We're going to take over all the land!" *"Our country is a good one. Lots of food." *"We've already won this battle, as far as I'm concerned! Now we just need to swallow them whole!" *"They say to save the best for last. Here we go! Let's enjoy this!" *"Yeah! Let's get going!" *"Hey, let's work together on this. We shouldn't be stepping on each others toes." *"Alright! Now we're pals! So when are you inviting me over for dinner?" *"You're actually saying no? I'll eat you alive on the battlefield!" *"Let me at 'em!" *"Let's do this quick and easy! How about it?" *"It's a deal! Now I can go eat!" *"You're not interested, huh? You're lucky it's dinner time!" *"Some fool has dared to attack me! Can you help me put them down?" *"We're going to launch an attack. How about it? Will you come with us?" *"Thanks, I owe you one... Here, take this." *"We won thanks to you! You can come to dinner, anytime!" *"I've devoured the Yellow Turbans! And I'm still hungry." *"I've killed that villain Dong Zhuo. There's got to still be someone who can help curb my appetite?" *"Aah! My first bite! I will devour this kingdom whole!" *"Aarrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm mad, I'm really mad! I'll get 'em next time!" *"You can have too much of a thing, no matter how good... I'm getting tired of this kingdom thing." *"I am King Meng Huo! No one can tell what to do!" *"You want to know about a country? Look at the faces of its people. Take a gander at the happy expressions of our people!" *"Nothing to worry about now. Let's drink! Sing! Dance!" *"You leaving me behind again? If you don't take me next time, I'm gonna have to blow off some steam somehow!" *"I spent the whole day coming up with this plan. I even skipped dinner! And you just kick it out!" Dynasty Warriors (PSP) *"I'll eat them alive!" *"The enemy's strong! We have to fight harder!" *"Tch! They're pretty good!" *"Crush them!" *"This doesn't look good!" *"We won't last here..." *"I have eaten (Officer)!" *"You're pretty tough!" *"All hail the Nanman King!" *"You're one heck of a warrior!" *"Good job!" *"Amazing!" *"We have taken over the area!" *"Let's feast on the enemies supply depots!" *"Get me the enemy supply depots, I'm hungry!" *"Yum, (Officer) is only a bite!" *"Uh, (Officer) may be more than we can chew..." *"Our main camp is in danger! We have to hurry back!" *"Our main camp is threatened, defend my food at all cost!" *"Our troops are just shaky, they will be fine by supper." *"(Officer)'s fighting skills suit my taste!" *"My name will spice up this battle!" *"Well done, sweetheart!" *"Oh honey, you beat them all!" *"We have to hold!" *"Tough it out!" *"Wipe them out!" *"I'll take care of you!" *"Stay out of my way if you want to live!" Dynasty Warriors 5 *"I'm starving!" *"I'll smash you all to pieces!" *"I'm the King!" *"Pathetic!" *"King Meng Huo shall devour this land for breakfast!" *"You're pretty good! But not good enough!" *"You must be stupid to mess with us!" *"I still got some fight in me yet!" *"We're losing?! This must be some kind of mistake..." *"Enemy officer devoured!" *"Make way for the King!" *"Those were my friends!" *"Hey! Save some for me!" *"Score another one for Meng Huo!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"Come on now! Put your backs into it!" *"Fight or die! Your choice!" *"Hurry! Go and put the hurt on 'em!" *"There's nothing like smashing bases!" *"Gwa ha ha... Nothing like roasting over an open flame!" *"Damn! How'd we lose that base?!" *"Where're you going?! Get back here!" *"Tch! Three Kingdoms? Who needs 'em?!" *"Hey! Maybe I was wrong about you!" *"Not too shabby!" *"I'm finished! Take care!" *"This isn't happening..." *"What're you doing, dear?!" *"That's the way to do it, dear!" *"That's my wife for ya!" *"Forgive me, dear..." *"There you are!" *"We'll make 'em pay for this!" *"If they push, we push back!" *"This is nothing!" *"How do ya like that?!" *"Rrahh!" *"You're always there for me, dear!" *"Think we can take 'em, dear?" *"Remind you of our honeymoon?" *"You're actually willing to face me?!" *"Your head is mine!" *"You're no King, but care to settle this anyway?!" *"That's enough of that!" *"Don't think you're going home in one piece!" *"I'll give you something to be scared of!" *"The King never loses a fight!" *"Hey! I got a wife and kids to feed!" *"It looks like I bit off more than I could chew..." Xtreme Mode *"I could get to like you!" *"What are you doing? Let me go!" *"Yaaahh! Let's get ready!" *"Yaaahh! It's gonna be mine!" *"Damn, I don't understand you at all!" *"You better pull back before you get hurt!" *"Wait there, you damn thief!" *"Mmm... Haven't we met somewhere before?" *"I haven't forgotten what I owe you!" *"You don't belong here! Get out before I flatten ya!" *"Hey, you there!" *"Come on! Lend me a hand, won't you?" *"Not bad at all!" *"I'll let you have this!" *"The food here is not all that great..." *"But if I'm hungry enough, I guess I'll eat anything." *"Hey! Aren't you afraid of me?" *"Do what you want, just make sure you keep me well fed!" *"We have to punish troublemakers." *"Is that the only thing you could think of?" *"Huh. Can you believe how far we've come together? Pretty far, eh... I guess that makes us pals, don't it! Heck, we're practically family!" *"Huh. Can you believe how far we've come together? Pretty far, eh... I like that kinda loyalty. I promise to keep you well fed, alright?" *"You done good, pal! This territory makes us tougher than ever!" *"Yeah! Bring the wine! And the song, and the dance! Gonna be a big party tonight!" Destiny Mode *"After 'em! I want to be home by dinner!" *"Bring it on! I'll pound every one of you into the ground!" *"We must retreat! We can't afford to give up now!" *"Do you know how hard it was for me to find a hiding spot?!" *"What are you doing sniffing around here?! Get lost!" *"Damn! An ambush!" *"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Empires Mode *"These guys pose no threat." *"They might think they're strong, but I'm stronger!" *"These guys are strong! They might even make me work!" *"I'll do you a favor and pull back. Remember this." *"What? Can't you do anything if I'm not here?" *"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting." *"Oh! It went well! Thanks for the help!" *"Damn the luck! Somebody help me out here!" *"Even I use tactics... Well, sometimes." *"You dare to wake the lion!" *"You say something? I can't hear you!" *"What kind of tactic is that? You think I'm stupid or something?" *"I've captured an enemy!" *"This base is mine!" *"As long as I'm here, there's no need to fear." *"We need to crush the enemy base!" *"Yeah! I'll pound on you one at a time." *"What are you doing? The base is wide open!" *"We've got to help them!" *"We're going to check around the base! Come on!" *"If we don't reform our ranks, we're not going to be able to attack!" *"We've been working too hard. It's time to rest!" *"Attack!" *"Strengthen the defense!" *"Gather here!" *"Do what you think you should!" *"Is there no one around to watch my back?" *"I'll go!" *"Yo! Let's go have some fun!" *"Defend this place! I'm heading out!" *"I'm not going to let them get that far ahead of me! Let's go!" *"They're after this place, I feel it. Tighten the defense!" *"Move back! You can't do anything if you're dead!" *"I'm hungry! And you are lunch!" *"Squeaking and hiding like that? What are you, a mouse?" *"I've had my fill of this chaos..." *"I'll consume all that stands in my way!" *"Damn! There's so much I haven't eaten yet!" *"I am taking over this force! I will be the Great King of the entire Land!" *"The Great King Meng Huo is not to be trifled with!" *"The Great King Meng Huo has claimed this land! I shall devour any who oppose me." *"Leave it to me." *"Right." *"What are you talking about?! Never!" *"Now this is good." *"That's the way it should be!" *"That makes me mad! Damn!" *"Forced to my knees? ...Me?" *"Damn... It pains me to do this, but... Will you help me? I beg of you!" *"Yeaaah! Let's celebrate our first victory!" *"We've won! Witness the power of your Great King!" *"Aargh! How could this happen?! I won't forget this!" *"This is my country and I'll rule it how I want! You've got a problem with that, too bad!" *"So... Is everybody satisfied? I want to see you all grow big and strong like me!" Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"They are not here to play! Give it all you got!" *"Alright, stay on you guard!" *"Do not think about underestimating my army!" *"We are not losing! Remain calm!" *"I am being pushed back? There is some mistake..." *"I have eaten (Officer) alive!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am unrivaled in the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are an unrivaled warrior!" *"Not bad! I have changed my opinion of you!" *"Brilliant maneuvering!" *"This are belongs to me now!" *"Quickly, we must take the enemy's supply depot!" *"Take the enemy's supply depot now!" *"I will crush (Officer)!" *"Can no one take (Officer)?!" *"(Officer)! Argh!" *"This should calm the spirits of the frightened soldiers." *"(Officer), you fight well!" *"My name will shake up this battle!" *"Mother, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Mother, you are the hero among heroes!" *"Great job, mother!" *"Where is the one who did my mother in?!" *"Mother, I knew you could do it!" *"I will stop you!" *"You young fool!" Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires *"Haha! Another one bites the dust!" *"This base belongs to me!" *"That's what you get for taking on Meng Huo!" *"A supply base? Great! I was just getting hungry!" *"What just happened?! I'm outta here!" Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Haha! Another one bites the dust!" *"This area belongs to me now!" *"Now's the time to push back! Show them their worst nightmare!" *"The enemy looks pretty tough, but they don't stand a chance against us!" *"Me? Losing? Haha! That's impossible!" *"I'm not going down without a fight!" *"Get in my way and I'll flatten you all!" *"Grrrrr... I don't believe this... Everyone, retreat!" *"This is... embarrassing..." *"Alright, attack! Show 'em no mercy!" *"My land, my troops. I'll protect 'em all!" *"Who do they think they are? I'll teach 'em some manners!" *"Hey, what's going on? Someone get down there and defend that area!" *"Let your animal instincts take over and show 'em what we're about!" *"Looks like attacking isn't a good idea right now. We'll stay here and defend." *"A trap?! What a dirty little trick!" *"Hahaha! Come on, can't you do better than that?" *"What?! Enemies?! What's going on?" *"Hey, what's going on? They keep on coming!" *"Oh no, did I go in too deep? This doesn't look good." *"Well, what have we here? Looks like we're going to have ourselves some fun!" *"Alright, we'll rest here for a while. Eat up while you can!" *"Alright, everyone follow me! We'll take all their provisions!" *"Come on, let's go! Feel free to crush any enemies that get in your way!" *"Hey, our allies are fighting. Let's join 'em!" *"The enemy's after this spot. Alright, leave its defense to me!" *"We took more damage than I thought... We should fall back and regroup!" *"It ain't over yet! Get back here!" *"Hahaha! I'll turn you all into mincemeat!" *"Don't go out fighting solo! Trust your friends!" *"Oh no... Looks like I need some reinforcements!" *"Have no fear, for the King of Nanman has arrived!" *"How dare they do that to my men! I'll make them pay!" *"Alright, we're going to take that area over there!" *"Our allies are waiting! It's our turn now!" *"Let's go take a look around the area, shall we?" *"Make sure you're prepared for anything!" *"You picked the wrong guy to mess with!" *"We'll attack 'em so fast, they won't know what hit 'em!" *"We're done for if we lose this position! We have to defend it with our lives!" *"Rrrrrrrr! Take no prisoners!" *"This is where the real fun starts! Get 'em!" *"We'll follow 'em!" *"Cheer up, fellas! Once this is over, we'll be eating and drinking like there's no tomorrow!" *"I don't care if the enemy is weak or strong, just get rid of 'em all!" *"You should feel comfortable relying on your allies. That's what they're there for!" *"Our livelihood depends on this! We can't afford to lose!" *"I'm going to enjoy this!" *"Hey, you're not bad!" *"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends and family!" *"Ahh, I'm impressed! I better get out there before I get shown up!" *"Thanks for that! I know I can always count on my friends!" *"Stop that lone wolf act and wait a moment! I'm here to help you out!" *"What's with those guys chasing you? You need my help again?" *"So, you were able to keep up with me, huh? That's not an easy thing to do, you know!" *"Well I'll be... I didn't know you had it in you!" *"Hey there, perfect timing! With the two of us together, we'll have the strength of a hundred men!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hah..." *"Leave it to me!" *"That was mighty impressive! Now you got me all fired up as well!" *"Sorry about that! Don't worry, I'll pay you back some day!" *"It's hard to believe you can take them all on alone! But leave some for me, okay?!" *"Okay, you want me to flatten those guys following you?" *"You and I are like family! It's a breeze for us to work together!" *"Wow! I sure am glad you're on our side!" *"Okay, let's get moving! I know I've got nothing to fear with you watching my back!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Okay." *"No problem!" *"Impressive, dear! Rrahhh! Now it's my turn!" *"I'm sorry, dear. Just don't get mad at me, okay?" *"I know you like to prove you're tough, but try not get carried away! I'd be lost without you!" *"You stay away from my woman, you hear! Rrahhh! I'll crush you all to pieces!" *"You and I are the perfect couple, wouldn't you say so, dear?" *"What I love about you most is that raw, unadulterated power!" *"Let's go, dear! As long as you're with me, I'm not afraid of nothing!" *"That's my wife! A True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You got it, dear!" *"I'd do anything for you, dear!" *"Gwahaha! You wish to challenge me?! Then you shall be crushed like the insect you are!" *"You think you can take me on alone?! I like your spirit! Even if it does get you killed!" *"Rrrahhh! You'll pay for hurting my family and friends! Pay with your life!" *"Wait right there! I don't like having to chase my prey!" *"I am the Great King! I will do whatever is necessary to protect my family and our land!" *"You... You got lucky this time! Yeah, that's what it was! Luck!" *"How could I... ever lose...?" Conquest Mode *"Watch as the Great King devours this battlefield!" *"Gahahaha! My trusty steed'll crush any who stand in its way!" *"I'll help you out!" *"I'm here to protect you! After all, you're practically like family!" *"Come dear, let's show them the strength of our bond!" *"Zhuge Liang, I'm here to help! Don't think I've forgotten your kindness!" *"Ahh, Liu Bei's son! Don't worry, I'll help you out!" *"Use this! I can't have you passing out when you're out there." *"Nice job! I'm proud to have known you!" *"Hey, you there! Sorry about this, but can you help me out?" *"Thanks! You're a big help!" *"You're not getting by here! Not unless you want to get flattened that is!" *"Hah! I'll teach you to underestimate me!" *"Let's see how tough you really are! You'd better bring everything you've got!" *"So you're my opponent? No matter which of us wins, no hard feelings, eh?" *"Rrraahhh! I take it back! I'm sorry, dear! Please forgive me!" *"Wow, you're built like an ox! I can't wait to see which of us is stronger!" *"Ugh... I never could get a word in edgewise in this marriage..." *"You're even tougher than you look... Looks like I've got more training to do." *"They say you fight pretty good! I've heard so much about you, I just had to come meet you!" *"Hey, there's no need to be afraid! It's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything!" *"You really are something, aren't you?! You're still tearing up the battlefield!" *"You don't mind if I come back, do you? We should have some fun together on the battlefield." *"Hey! Try a taste of this!" *"Hahaha! Isn't it, though? My wife's cooking is the best!" *"Watch it! You better not let my wife hear you talk that way about her cooking!" *"We're like family, aren't we?! That's how long we've been together." *"No matter what, we'll never let anything come between us!" *"Haha! I'm glad to have another cute member in the family. We'll have a lot of fun together!" Dynasty Warriors 8 *"There is no task too big for the Great King!" *"I'm gonna smash you to pieces!" *"I shall devour you whole!" *"Outta my way!" *"I'm the Great King! I refuse to lose!" *"Time to crush my opponents!" *"What's the big idea?!" *"Hahaha! Of course we won! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Dynasty Warriors Next *"You and I have known each other for so long! It's so nice to have such a cute addition to the family. We're going to live happily ever after!" Warriors Orochi *"I'm the king!" *"Chomp!" *"I'm starving!" *"I'll smash you all to pieces!" *"Yeah!" *"Royal Rumble!" *"Enemy officer devoured!" *"Make way for the King!" *"So they're not all soft up north after all!" *"Looks like they make 'em tough out east, too!" *"Not too shabby!" *"Hey! Maybe I was wrong about you!" *"Hey! Save some for me!" *"We're losing?! This must be some kind of mistake..." *"We'll make 'em pay for this!" *"There you are!" *"I'll give you something to be scared of!" *"Urgh... I'm weak from hunger..." *"This can't be right..." *"There's no one like you, my dear!" *"Looks like you're warming up now, dear!" *"Once again, I owe you my life!" *"Not bad, big fella!" *"Blow 'em away!" *"There you are, my portly comrade!" *"You sure do have some firepower!" *"Come on, man. Roar when you're winning!" *"I'm over here!" *"Not bad, little lady!" *"You're really lighting this fight up!" *"Come on, slowcoach!" *"You look like an idiot with that on your back!" *"I can't keep up..." *"Stop frowning, and let's get rumbling!" *"At least I'm bigger than you..." *"Aaarrgghh!" Warriors Orochi 2 *"Make way for the king!" *"Take it easy!" *"I'll show you what we can really do!" *"You string strumming fiend! You're the greatest warrior I've ever seen!" *"Heh, not bad, Motochika!" *"Stop playing around! Help!" *"You rotund, eating machine! Your skill is unmatched!" *"You seem simple, but you can get the job done!" *"Xu Zhu! Let's crush them with our massive bellies!" *"You opportunistic rascal! Eat this!" *"You have guts to mess with me!" *"Agghh... Looks like I won't be eating you today..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Soon, all will submit to me!" *"Nobody can defeat the King!" *"Prepare to be devoured by King Meng Huo!" *"I think we could've done better than that..." *"Gwahaha! That was most fulfilling!" *"Here, take this! It's a sign of how I feel about our friendship!" *"Hey! Not bad at all!" *"What?! You failed us?!" *"I really gave the enemy a world of hurt in the last battle! So next time, just leave it to me!" *"Lately, nobody's taken me to battle. I'm getting sick of just waiting around here!" *"Lately, everybody's been counting on me in battle. And I love it!" *"Eat, drink and be merry! That's what parties like this are all about!" *"Haha! Another one bites the dust!" *"Get in my way and I'll flatten you all!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"That's my wife! A True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Not bad at all, Wei Yan. You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Nobody wields a blade like that. You must be an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"If I knew any better, I'd swear you're not human!" *"Me? Losing? Haha! That's impossible!" *"One Great King is more than enough!" *"Nice! That's showing them!" *"Looks like you belong out here!" *"Sorry there. I owe you one!" *"Thanks for that! I know I can always count on my friends!" *"You want to go toe to toe with the Great King?" *"You... You got lucky this time! Yeah, that's what it was! Luck!" *"That's the girl I know and love!" *"You came for me, baby!" *"You're a real force, Wei Yan!" *"Wei Yan! You came to save my skin?" *"You look like a ghost and you fight like one too!" *"Kojirō! Thanks for saving my hide!" *"You really are a legend!" *"Wow, you really came to help me out?" *"Way to show who's boss. That fired me up too!" *"Ahh, I'm impressed! I better get out there before I get shown up!" *"Sorry for the trouble. I'll pay you back a hundred times over!" *"Thanks, you're a real pal. Now let's grind the enemy to pieces!" *"You want to challenge the Great King? Come on, show me what you've got!" *"Ouch... That had to have been a fluke. I can say that against an opponent like you." *"Impressive, dear! Rrahhh! Now it's my turn!" *"Sweetheart, you came! Umm... I could do without that look on your face." *"That's the spirit, Wei Yan. Bash the enemy to bits just like that!" *"You're here to lend me a hand, Wei Yan? What a prince!" *"Not bad, pale face! Try eating more red meat. You could get mighty strong." *"Kojirō, you saved my skin! Let's make this combo of ours work somehow." *"Way to take charge! Only the strong survive in this world!" *"You really got my back? It's nice to have a friend I can depend on." *"I'm glad you're on my side. Now watch me go crazy too!" *"Nice job! I'm proud to have known you!" *"I can't say I mind the help. Let's show them the extent of our strength!" *"I was waiting for you. It's time to devour the enemy forces!" *"So you're my opponent? No matter which of us wins, no hard feelings, eh?" *"I said no hard feelings, but you know... it's pretty hard to take." *"Sweetheart, you're the greatest! I could fall in love all over again!" *"Don't go overboard for me, baby. If anything happened to you..." *"You got what it takes, Wei Yan! Keep mowing them down!" *"I knew you'd bail me out, Wei Yan. You're like a brother to me!" *"There's just no stopping you, Kojirō! You look like a butcher out there!" *"Kojirō, what took you so long? I had a hard time not killing your share!" *"You really have monstrous strength. That enemy's got nowhere to hide!" *"I knew you'd make it. Let's flatten this enemy!" *"I'm gonna pound you into oblivion!" *"Hah! Looks like someone knows a trick or two." *"Time to show you the strength of the Great King!" *"Sweetheart, please forgive me!" *"Enough already! If this is how it's going to be, I'd rather face Orochi himself!" *"I was wrong, my love... How did I let this happen?!" *"Words mean nothing when you hear the call of the wild!" *"What's the matter, Wei Yan?! Where is that rage you're known for?!" *"Now we're ready to make some noise. They'll hear us clear across the land!" *"I can't share the battlefield with someone as pathetic-looking as you!" *"There might be fire in your eyes, but the rest of you is as pale as death itself!" *"You really need to get out in the sun some more! You could use some color in your complexion!" *"Huh? Is there something on my face?" *"You thought I was who? What a stupid thing to say in the middle of battle..." *"You're a tough one to get a handle on... I guess I'd better just end this quickly then!" *"Gwahaha... Do you know who you're messing with?!" *"I guess I've got no choice in the matter! Let's do this!" *"I could never raise a hand against you, my darling..." *"Is that sword made for sparring? It's not going to do much against me!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"The king will bring peace to this chaos!" *"Yeah! I'll swallow 'em all whole!" *"Let's devour the battlefield whole!" *"I went training and renewed my resolve! No one can hope to assail my heart now! Ah, well, expect maybe the missus?" *"Training in a big group is lots of fun. It makes you stronger while also building bonds. Not to mention, food tastes the best when you eat it all together!" Kessen Category:Quotes